


Katlanması Kesinlikle Daha Zor

by Narite



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Forced, He Feels Bad Again, Ice Cube, Light Bondage, Neck Licking, Poor Rau, Rough Oral Sex, Terminal Illnesses, Türkçe | Turkish, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narite/pseuds/Narite
Summary: Her zamanki gibi, Komutan Rau Le Creuset'in odasına giren Flay Allster, kendisine sunulan teklifi kabul etmek istemez ve olaylar gelişir...
Relationships: Rau Le Creuset/Flay Allster
Kudos: 3





	Katlanması Kesinlikle Daha Zor

**_-"Neden kapıda öylece dikiliyorsun? İçeri gelsene."_ **

Flay, Komutan Le Creuset'in iğneleyici sözleri üzerine içeri girdi.

Komutan'ın odasına her gün birkaç kez gelir, ona içecek bir şeyler dışında güverteden gelen yazılı mesajları da taşırdı.

Bu sefer elindeki tepside, sadece bir sürahi su ve bardak vardı. Metal tepsiyi, gri masanın kenarına koydu. Bardağı masanın üzerine çıkartarak, ağzına kadar su ile doldurup, iki adım geri çekildi.

Bu sabah sarsıntılarla uyanmıştı yatağından. Kırmızı ceketli, beyaz saçlı -bu gemideki varlığından hoşlanmadığını bildiği- çocuktan öğrendiği kadarıyla, Earth Alliance'e ait bir kruvazörle çarpışmışlardı ve Vesalius'un motorları hasar görmüştü.

Beyaz ışığın altında aydınlanan Komutan'ın yüzündeki ter damlacıklarına baktı.

_'Çarpışma, pek iyi geçmemiş gibi...'_

Komutan Le Creuset, hızlı hareketlerle masanın çekmecesinden çıkardığı ilaç kutusundan iki tane mavi-beyaz hapı aldı ve suyun yarısıyla birlikte içti.

Derin bir iç çekip, başını, sandalyenin gerisine attı.

Flay, bardağı tepsiye geri koyup tam gitmeye hazırlanıyordu ki, Komutan'ın yumuşak ama bıkkın sesini duydu:

**_-"Yörüngedeki bu berbat konumda saatlerce beklememiz gerekecek. Bu süreç içerisinde.."_ **

Ayağa kalktı ve Flay'ın koyu pembe saçlarında, eldivenli elini gezdirdi.

Maskesi yüzünden ifadesi anlaşılmayan Komutan'ın hareketleri, Flay'ı germişti.

**_-"Beni keyiflendirmeye ne dersin?"_ **

Tamamen açtığı pembe gözleriyle sarı saçlı adama bakan Flay, duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Buraya kendisini getirdiği günden beri, ondan hiç 'böyle' bir teklif almamıştı. Hatta, Komutan'ın kendisine ve gemideki mürettabata karşı sergilediği sıcak tutumlar sebebiyle ona azıcık da olsa güvenmeye başlamıştı.

Gergin bir sesle: _"B..Ben, bunu kabul edemem."_ dedi.

Pis bir sırıtışla kendisine bakan adam, sağ eliyle yanağına dokundu. Maskesinin ardındaki gözlerin kendisininkilere odaklandığının farkında olan Flay, odadan çıkmak istedi ama yapamazdı.

**_-"Bunu bir cevap olarak kabul etmiyorum Flay Allster."_ **

Her zamanki yumuşak ses tonundan farklı bir şekilde söylemişti bunu.

Flay, tam ondan uzaklaşıp bunu yapmayacağını söyleyeceği anda, göğüs kafesinin altında derin bir acı hissetti.

_Tıpkı, onla ilk karşılaştığım andaki gibi._

Gözleri kararıp geriye doğru düşerken, Komutan'ın belini saran elini hissetti.

_Ben reddetsem de o bana istediğini yapacak..._

*/----------------------------------\\*

Flay, gözlerini ağır ağır açtı.

Pembe gözleri beyaz tavana bakıyordu.

_En son ne olmuştu?_

Gözlerini yeniden kapatıp yavaşça açarken aklına geldi:

_Komutan Le Creuset, onunla ilişkiye gireceğini söylemişti!_

Panikleyip, ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama bir şey kollarını yattığı yatağa kenetlemişti. Kafasını kaldırıp ne olduğuna baktı:

Tamamen çıplaktı, elleriyse yatağın altından geçirilen bir iple birbirine bağlanmıştı ve oldukça sıkıydı.

_Ben baygınken... Yaptı mı?_

**_-"Sonunda uyanmış olmana sevindim. Galiba, senin bir kız olduğunu unutup, gereğinden fazla sert vurmuşum."_ **

Duyduklarıyla kafasını sağa çeviren Flay, onu gördü. Maskesi ve eldivenleri hariç, bedeni tamamen çıplaktı. Sürahiden bardağına ağır ağır su dolduruyordu. Ona bakmadan suyunu içip, sandalyeden kalktı. Ayağa kalkan adamın bacaklarının arasındaki organı gören Flay, utanıp hızlıca başını öteki tarafa çevirdi.

Keyiflenen ZAFT Komutanı, ellerini beline koyarak küçük, sevimsiz bir kahkaha attı ve: _"İnan bana, şu an yapacağın son şey utanmak olmalı. Kendi haline bir bak!"_ dedi, küçümser bir şekilde.

Yatağa yanaşan sarı saçlı adam, Flay'ın göğüslerinin arasında elini gezdirdi.

Kumaş eldivenin cildinde bıraktığı hisle irkilen Flay, gözlerini onun yüzüne çevirdi.

Yatakta savunmasız bir şekilde yatan koyu pembe saçlı kızın vücudunda elini gezdiren Komutan, sözlerine devam etti:

**_-"Elleri bağlı, savunmasız, çıplak ve ağlamaklı.. Bu sensin işte."_ **

Kaymak beyazlığındaki tenini gezen eldivenli el, Flay'ı germişti. Gerçeklikten kaçmak istermişcesine, gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapattı.

Kızın verdiği tepkiden hoşlanan adam, yatağın baş kısmına çıktı. Artık, savunmasız kızın başı ayaklarının altındaydı. Yatağın ucuna yaslanmış olan yastığı eline alıp, Flay'ın başının altına yerleştirirken, çirkin düşüncelerini gizleyen yumuşak sesiyle cümlesini tamamladı:

**_-"Sen, benim bugünkü ödülümsün, sevgili Flay."_ **

Flay, az sonra yaşayacaklarını hissetmiş olmalıydı ki, korkudan titreyen dudaklarını birbirine kenetleyip, yalvaran gözlerle tepesindeki adama baktı.

_Belki bir ihtimal vazgeçer.._

_Bir ihtimal..._

Kahkaha atan adam, Kızın at kuyruğu saçındaki tokayı hızlı hareketlerle çıkartırken sabırsız bir sesle: **_"Bu o kadar da kötü bir durum değil. Bir de dostun bildiğin kişilerin, gözünün önünde işkence gördüğünü düşün..."_**

Kızın kalın, koyu pembe saçlarından çıkardığı tokayı yataktan aşağı atarken, eldivenli elleriyle yanaklarını okşadı.

**_-"... Öyle bir olay, kesinlikle daha zor katlanacağın bir durum olurdu."_ **

_Bu olaya katlanması daha kolay mıydı yani?_

Sarı saçlı maskeli adam, bu cümleleri sarfetmesinin ardından sadece tek bir şey söyledi:

**_-"Ağzını aç."_ **

Yapmak istemiyordu ama başka seçeneği de yoktu. Dediği gibi, ya arkadaşlarına zarar verirse ne yapabilirdi? Zamanı geriye alamazdı.

İstemeyerek ağzını araladı.

**_-"Daha fazla aç."_ **

Gözlerini kapatan Flay, tamamen ağzını açtı ve.. dudaklarının arasından geçen sıcak şeyi hissedebiliyordu. Çok fazla girmeden girişte durdu.

**_-"Yala."_ **

İstemeyerek, diliyle organın ucunu kavradı. Aynı anda, maskeli adamın titrek nefes alışını duydu.

**_-"Böyle devam et."_ **

Flay, diliyle yapmakta olduğu her hareketten, her hamlesinde çarptığı o sıcak organdan iğreniyordu.

Eldivenli iki elin, henüz tam olgunlaşmamış memelerini kavradığını hissetti.

Derin bir iç çeken adam, pembe göğüs uçlarıyla oynarken bir yandan da mırıldanıyordu:

**_-"Çok güzel.. Küçük ama pembe uçları.."_ **

Giderek sertleşen organını, kızın ağzının içinde biraz daha ilerletti. Şimdi, altındaki beyaz tenli kızın dili, sadece ucuna değil daha ileriye değiyordu.

**_-"..Ahh... Hiç ellenmemiş bir bedende.. Her şey daha güzel..... Her şey."_ **

Kollarını, altındaki savunmasız bedenin her iki yanına uzattı. Bir sonraki hamlesine geçmeden önce, fısıltıdan biraz daha yüksek bir ses tonuyla:

**_-"Ben bitirmeden çıkarmaya çalışırsan, dostlarının canını yakarım."_ **dedi.

Yavaşça ağzının içerisinde ilerleyen organın neden olduğu öğürme hissinden kurtulmaya çalışan Flay, bir yandan da dediklerini düşünüyordu.

_Blöf yapıyor olabilir miydi?_

_Gemide onun tanıdığı başka birisi yoktu._

_Ya bir sonraki savaşta kendisi de sortiye çıkıp, dediklerini yaparsa?_

Bu düşünceler Flay'ın, vücudunu kullanmakta olan adama karşı çıkmasını engelliyordu.

Adamın sol kolunun yataktan kalktığını hissetti. Çenesinin altını kavrayan el, kafasını daha da aşağıya eğiyordu. Maskeli, dizleri üzerindeki vücudunu çarşafın üzerinde kaydırarak, sertleşmiş organını daha da ilerletti. Artık nefes borusuna kadar geliyor, Flay'ın midesini bulandırıyordu.

Derin bir nefes alan ZAFT Komutanı, penisini tamamen içine alan kızın vücuduna anlık bir bakış attı ve o hareketleri yapmaya başladı.

**İleri geri.** Nefes borusuna baskı yapan adamın cinsel organı Flay'in boğazını yakıyor, uzun tırnaklı parmaklarının altındaki çarşafı sıkıyordu.

**İleri geri.** Testisleri burnunun tam üstüne geliyor, penisini her geriye doğru kaydırdığı anda nefes almasını engelliyordu.

**İleri geri.** Bu sefer dibine kadar sokmuştu. Ve geri çekmedi.

Boynunu aşağıda tutmak için kullandığı elini olduğu yerden kaldırıp, parmaklarıyla kızın boğazına, tam da penisinin ucuna, bastırdı.

Flay, nefes alamıyordu. Ellerini kaldırmaya çalıştı ama bağlı olduğunu yeniden hatırladı. Konuşmaya çalıştı ama ağzından sadece zayıf bir hırıltı çıkabildi.

Nefes almasını engellediği kızın bu halinden keyif alan sarı saçlı, parmaklarını daha da bastırdı. Artık, altında yatan zarif bedenin atar damarını da, gerilen derinin altında görebiliyordu.

Pembe saçlı kız, altında hırıltılı sesler çıkarmaya devam ederken zevkli bir inilti kopardı ve hızlıca organını ağzından çıkartıp, aynı hızda içeri geri girdi.

Çok sıcak.

.

.

Çok nemli.

.

Çok ıslak.

**_-"Aaahhhh..Flay.....Ahhh."_ **

Boşalan adamın organından hızla çıkan sıcak ve akışkan sıvılar, ağzının içini doldurdu.

Derin nefesler alan ZAFT Komutanı, parmaklarını kızın boğazından çekip yavaşça penisini ağzından çıkardı.

Öksüren kız, ciğerlerini oksijenle doldurmaya çalışırken, ağzındaki tuzlu ve ekşimsi sıvıların bir kısmını dışarı çıkardı.

Kendisini berbat hissediyordu.

Ağzındaki bu iğrenç tat, derin nefesler alırken bütün genzine doluyor, kendi kendisinden bile iğrenmesine sebep oluyordu.

Gözlerini araladığında, adamın kendisine sırıttığını gördü.

Dişlerini göstererek sırıtan sarı saçlı, sağ eliyle kızın aralanmış dudaklarının yanlarından akan döllerini sıyırdı.

**_-"Onlara yazık ediyorsun, Flay.."_ **

Konuşurken, diğer eliyle de saçlarını okşuyordu.

**_-"..Bunları tadabilmiş çok az kişi var."_ **

Kirlenen eldivenindeki beyaz sıvıya bir süre baktıktan sonra, dişiyle elinden çekip çıkartarak yatağın yanındaki boşluğa attı. Diğer eldivenini de yavaş hareketlerle çıkartıp yana attıktan sonra, aynı yavaşlıkla yataktan kalktı ve odanın öteki ucundaki küçük buzdolabına doğru gitti.

Odanın ortasındaki masadan dolayı orada ne yaptığını anlayamayan Flay, sadece dolabın açılıp kapanma sesini tanıyabildi.

Geri gelirken elindekini gördü:

Bir kare buz.

Ayaklarını yatağın iki ucuna gererek, kasıklarının üzerine oturan adamın bedeninden gelen sıcaklık.. Onu yine korkutmuştu.

_Ya ağzım onu tatmin etmezse ve içime girerse?_

Kendisine gülümseyen adam, boştaki eliyle vücudunu, omzundan kavrayarak kendisine çekti ve elindeki buzu kendi dudakları arasına alarak onu sertçe öptü.

Flay, aralanan dudakları arasından ağzının içine yavaşça giren buz parçasının soğukluğuyla titredi.

Titremesini hisseden ZAFT Komutanı, bir elini kızın başının arkasına geçirip onu kendi boynuna yakınlaştırdı.

**_-"Yala."_ **

_Onun boynunu mu yalamamı mı istiyor?_

Tepki alamayan adam, bir kez daha, geçen seferkinden daha sert bir ses tonuyla: **_"Yala."_ **dedi.

Flay, buzu azı dişlerinin arasında sıkıştırarak, adamın pembeleşmiş beyaz boynunu yalamaya başladı.

Soğuk diliyle sıcak ve ince boyun derisinin üzerindeki her hareketi, kasıklarının üzerinde oturan adamı daha da azdırıyor, nefes alıp verişlerini düzensizleştiriyordu.

Derin nefesler alan adam, elini, koyu pembe saçlı başının arkasından çekti ve bu sefer iki eliyle, üzerinde oturduğu bedenin ince belini kavrayıp: ** _"Bastırarak."_** dedi.

Duraksayan Flay, azı dişleriyle tutturduğu buz parçasını dilinin üzerinde gezdirerek yeniden olduğu konuma döndürdü ve başını geriye atmış olan adamın gergin boynunu yalamaya başladı.

Az öncekinden daha soğuk olan dilinin sert dokunuşlarıyla, onun damarlarındaki akışı hissedebiliyordu.

Adamın iniltili iç çekişleri arasında, kendisinden istenileni yapmaya devam eden Flay, omzunu tutan iki eli hissetmesiyle durdu.

Hızlıca kendisini yatağa geri çivileyen eller, şimdi sertleşmiş memelerini mıncıklıyor, aynı anda adamın erkekte olmuş penisi karnına değiyordu.

**_-"Ahhhh... Çok iyiydi.. Çok... Ama şimdi.. Daha fazlası gerekecek."_ **

Göğüslerini sıkarken mırıldanmakta olan adamın maskeli yüzüyle göz göze gelen Flay, 'daha fazla' kelimesiyle birlikte, içinde giderek büyüyen korkudan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

**_-"Buzu ağzında dolaştırmaya devam et."_ **

Sakin ama sabırsız bir şekilde söylediği bu cümleden sonra, buzu ağzında hızlıca gezdirmeye devam eden Flay, dişlerine çarpan buzdan çıkan tıkırtı seslerini kulaklarında duyabiliyordu, bir de inleme seslerini.

Kasıklarının üstüne tünemiş olan ZAFT Komutanı'nın ne yaptığına bakmak için kafasını, yastıktan kaldırdı.

Sol elini kendi baldırına koymuş, tırnaklarını derisine bastırıyordu. Diğer eliyleyse, pembemsi renkteki penisiyle oynuyordu. Ucunu sıktığı erekte penisi ve eklemleri beyazlayana kadar baldırına bastırdığı tırnaklarının etkisiyle inledi.

Kendisine bakan pembe gözlere maskesinin ardından bakan adam, kızın derisine sürtünmeden vücudunu, kafasına yaklaştırdı.

İçinde bulunduğu durumun verdiği hazla derin bir iç çeken maskeli, Flay'a karşı sırıtarak:

**_-"Buzu bitirdin mi?"_** diye sordu.

Konuşmak yerine sadece baş sallayan kız, üzerindeki, bedenini kullanmak için can atan, adamı güldürdü.

**_-"Bu seferkiler, dudaklarından akmasın."_ **

Bunu demesiyle, kızın dudaklarının arasından zorla içeri girmesi bir oldu.

Bu sefer yüzleri karşılıklıydı. Flay, ağzından içeri giren adamın inleyişlerini, başının iki yanına uzattığı kollarındaki istekli titreyişleri görebiliyordu.

Bir süre sabit duran adam, derin bir nefes aldı ve kızın, uzun pembe saçlarını ellerine doladı.

Penisini, içinde bulunduğu sıcak yere daha çok soktu ve tıpkı az önce olduğu gibi Flay'ın bütün oksijen kaynağını kesti. Omuzlarının üzerinden geçirdiği dizlerini başının iki yanına -saçlarının üstüne gelmeyecek şekilde- koydu.

_Bu sefer daha ileriye gidecekti. Bu sefer kızı, tamamen kendi kontrolü altına alacaktı._

Saçlarını tuttuğu kızın başını oynatarak kendisini tatmin etmeye başladı. Başlangıçta yavaş davranmıştı. Sonuçta gaddar birisi değildi. Altındaki bedenin de canlı olduğunu biliyordu.

_Sadece.. Bunca yıldan sonra 'o' hissin verdiği tadı yeniden yaşamak istiyordu._

Buzun etkisiyle hala soğuk olan ağzın içerisinde durduğu her salise daha da coşan ZAFT Komutanı, derin nefesler alarak, saçlarından tuttuğu kızın kafasını daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başladı.

Flay'ın saç dipleri, onun her yukarı aşağı hareketinde acıyor, bulunduğu açı yüzünden her seferinde damağına boydan boya sürten sert organ, öğürmesine sebep oluyordu.

Hareketleri bir süre sonra daha da hızlandı. Durmaksızın inliyor, kesik kesik aldığı nefesler sona ne kadar yaklaştığını haber veriyordu.

**_-"Biraz daha...Sadece biraz.. Daha... Aa. Ahh-"_ **

Son inlemesinden sonra aniden durdu ve bir süre nefes bile almadı.

Ne olduğunu anlayamayan Flay, tepesindeki adamın maskeli yüzüne bakıyordu.

_Ben farkında olmadan yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?_

Bir inleme sesi duydu.

Ama zevkli bir inilti değil de sanki acı çekiyormuş gibi çıkan bir iniltiydi bu.

Boşalmadan ağzının içerisinden hızla çıkan adam, kendisini yatağın sol tarafına attı.

Şaşkın gözlerle onu izleyen Flay, hala gördüklerini yorumlamaya çalışıyordu:

ZAFT Komutanı, öne doğru eğilmiş, titreyen sağ eliyle kendi göğüsüne bastırıyor, zorlukla nefes alıyordu.

_Kalp krizi mi?_

Kendisini zorlayarak ayağa kalktığı belli olan adam, titreyen bacaklarıyla hızlı adımlar atarak masanın önündeki sandalyeye oturdu.

Bir yandan acıyla inliyor, bir yandan da kontrolsüzce titreyen elleriyle sürahiyi kavramaya çalışıyordu. Ama başaramadı.

Titreyen elleri bir anda kasılmaya başladı ve elindeki sürahiyi, bardağa bir damla su bile koyamadan düşürdü. Kırılan ince camlı sürahiden saçılan cam parçaları ve yere yayılan suya bakan sarı saçlı adamın ağzından sadece tek bir kelime çıktı:

**_-"Sik.tir!"_ **

Flay, bütün eklemleri kontrolsüzce kasılan adamın büyük güçlüklerle masanın altındaki çekmeceyi açıp, içindeki ilaç kutusunu almaya çalışmasını korkarak izliyordu.

Çok acı çektiği her halinden belli oluyordu ve bu normal değildi. Elinde gerçekten bir fırsat olsa, kendisine yaptığı bu muameleyi görmezden gelip ona yardım etmek isterdi ama elinden izlemek dışında bir şey gelmiyordu. Yatağa bağlıydı.

Kasılan eklemlerinin etkisiyle inleyen adam, ilaç kutusundaki ilaçları tek tek alamayacağını fark edince, kapağını açarak parmaklarını kutuya soktu.

Sürekli kapanıp açılan elleriyle koca kutunun içerisinden zar zor bir hapı aldı ve direk ağzına dayadı.

Masaya eğilerek hapı yutmaya çalışırken bir yandan da kasılan ellerini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu.

Az önce yaptıklarından sonra, aniden bu hale gelen adamı izledikçe endişelenen Flay, kulaklarına dolan acılı inlemeleri duymamaya çalışıyordu.

Sert kasılmaları kısa bir süre sonra kesilmişti. Ama hala gözle görülebilir bir titremesi vardı ellerinde.

Neredeyse masanın mesafesine kadar inmiş olan kafasını kaldıran adam, başını sandalyenin arkasına dayayarak derin nefesler almaya başladı.

_Galiba atlattı._

Flay, Komutan'ı aldığı derin nefesler arasında süzdü:

Titreyen ellerini hala masanın üstünde tutuyor; aldığı derin nefesler, kassız, pembeleşmiş teninin altındaki göğüs kemiklerini ortaya çıkarıyor; odadaki beyaz ışık, yüzünden çenesine doğru akan ter damlacıklarını aydınlatıyordu.

Bir süre kendisini aynı pozisyonda tutarak toparladı. Korkarcasına, artık çok daha yavaş titreyen ellerini havaya kaldırarak, baktı.

**_-"Bu beden.. Artık 2. postayı bile... kaldıramıyor."_ **

_Bu beden..._

_Hayatı boyunca bu 'şeyle' mi yaşamıştı?_

_Kim bilir ona ne kadar acı veriyordu bu._

Dışarıdan bakarken bile Flay'in canı yanmıştı.

_'_ _Oldukça katlanılmaz bir ızdırap gibi duruyor.'_

Bir süre daha havaya kaldırdığı ellerine bakan ZAFT Komutanı Rau Le Creuset, sanki odada bir kişinin daha bulunduğunu yeni farketmişcesine, hızlı bir şekilde kendisine bakarak döndü ve:

**_-"Çok yazık... Vücudumda bıraktığın hissi çok sevmiştim oysa ki. Hatta seni de boşaltmayı düşünüyordum."_ **

Derin bir iç çeken adam, masanın öteki tarafından -kırık camlara ve suya basmamak için- kalktı ve yatağa bağladığı kızın iplerini çözmeye başladı.

Ellerindeki ipler çözülen Flay, karşısındaki adamın terli yüzüne baktı. Ne diyeceğini, az önce gördüklerine ve onun öncesinde kendisine yaşatılan şeylere karşılık, nasıl tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu.

_**-"Görmemen gereken bir şeyi gördün, Flay Allster. Bunun için özür dilerim..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ben buraya artık ne yazabilirim ki?  
> Şu yaptığım şeye bak anasını satayım.  
> O değil de, ben güzel güzel oral ı da bitirip vaginal e geçecektim, sonra bir baktım bunu farklı bir hikayeye saklayabiliriz. Böyle olunca ve ben de gereksiz yere dram koymak istediğim için bu hale geldi oneshot...
> 
> Evet, sevdiğim karakterlere acı çektirmeyi seviyorum. (Ne var bunda şimdi? Kötü mü oldu kardeş?)


End file.
